that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Groovypedia:Featured article
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best Groovypedia has to offer. So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased, with a neutralpoint of view #...be sourced with all available sources and appearances #...follow the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc) #...have a succint proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a reasonable amount of red links; use common sense #...have a complete, detailed biography if it's a character article How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Administrator's note Featured Article nominations will be suspended until Groovypedia has developed a fair amount of decent-quality articles, as well as a small base of active users. Our initial featured article, the timeline of major events, is just a temporary stand-in for our first official featured article, which has yet to be determined.--Knightfall 17:18, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Secondary Administrator's Note The Featured Article has started up again. The administrators select a small group of what they determine to be exceptional articles and add a poll to the main page with those articles selected where the general public can vote on which article they would like to feature. "Good day!" "I said 'Good Day!'" 04:42, January 4, 2014 (UTC)